


Christmas Party

by fairysylveon



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Daddy Kink, Felching, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Voyeurism, also I guess warning for jefferson being a little too damn nice, some brief:, the crying is bc he feels good and needs to orgasm it's nothing bad, to keep up appearances in front of his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairysylveon/pseuds/fairysylveon
Summary: Jefferson invites a few friends over to take turns with Nathan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florescent_dingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florescent_dingo/gifts).



> I know it's past christmas but I've been feeling a little eh about my writing lately so I haven't been posting shit. I have a few more that I haven't posted yet so idk maybe I'll get around to posting those eventually. (maybe with some encouragement hearing if y'all want to read them or not?? lemme know???)  
> anyway, I hope everything's okay, I haven't reread it. but this was a christmas gift for a friend <3

Nathan was sitting on Jefferson's couch, playing with the fluffy white ball on the Santa hat he was wearing. “You're sure this is a good idea?”

Jefferson looked over at Nathan. He was at the kitchen table, setting out a few snack trays for the guests that should arrive any minute. “I thought you liked the idea.”

Nathan shrugged one shoulder. “I do, but are you gonna get all jealous or whatever?”

“No. I hand-picked who was coming, I can share with my closest friends for a night.”

“Ah, the season of giving.” Nathan glanced around at all the lights and decorations, at metal snowmen and some wooden deer and... did Mark Jefferson seriously have mistletoe above his door? Nathan didn't think Mark could be any more into Christmas if he tried. “Dude, I'm not sure I wanna get fucked with that snowman's beady eyes starin’ at me like that.”

Jefferson glanced over at the offending snowman, then back at Nathan. “It's okay, he's quite the voyeur.”

Nathan groaned at the bad attempt at humor and rolled his eyes. “So are you, apparently.” 

“Maybe a little.” Jefferson finished setting out paper plates and napkins, then went over to sit by Nathan on the couch. “Think you can handle five guys in one night?”

“I think so. Probably. Guess we'll see.”

“I guess so. I got you a cockring, by the way. Rule is you can't cum until I fuck you, understood?”

Nathan couldn't help but smirk a little; Jefferson was somehow still being possessive even after inviting four of his friends to fuck Nathan. And Nathan would be lying if he said he didn't like it; he loved knowing he belonged to someone. “Understood.” Nathan knew, however, that everyone had been made aware that Nathan was allowed to use the safeword at any time, which definitely helped calm any nerves Nathan might have about the 'party’ tonight. 

It was only a few moments before the doorbell rang, and Jefferson got up to answer it. They had all decided to carpool apparently, because all four of them were there when Mark opened the door. Who carpooled to a fuck party? But, whatever, that just meant they could all get started sooner.

Mark greeted them, then let them in and shut the door behind them. 

They all _immediately_ stared at Nathan, and Nathan squirmed under the scrutiny.

Mark let out a quiet laugh. “Come on, boys, give him a little while to warm up to you before you eye-fuck him.”

“Right. Sorry 'bout that.” The first guy held out a hand to Nathan. “I'm Nick.” Nathan took his hand, shook it. He had a firm handshake, a warm smile. Nathan immediately liked him. Or, well, as much as you can like a stranger.

One of the other men held up a hand in a casual wave, just offering up a shy little smile. “I'm Derek.”

The third man stepped closer to shake Nathan's hand, too. “I'm Tommy. I like your hat; are you our little hoe-hoe-hoe?”

Nathan managed a fake laugh at the awful “joke”. He was kind of suddenly pretty uncomfortable. He almost wished they hadn't started with introductions, that they'd all just came in, argued over who went first, then bent him over. That would be less awkward. “Hah…. Yeah, I guess I am.”

“Don't mind him, he's full of bad jokes. I'm Aaron.” The last guy, instead of shaking his hand, put his hand on Nathan's shoulder and smiled. Nathan took an immediate liking to him, too. People who smiled at him were good people in his book.

“Hey guys… 'M Nathan,” he said, his voice coming out awkward and a little too quiet.

Aaron laughed. “Sweetheart, we know who you are. Mark's always talking about you, especially when he's drunk.”

Nathan frowned. “Are you… being condescending, or…”

“Oh, hell. No, I'm sorry, bad habit of mine.”

Nick sat down on the couch by Nathan. “Is there anything we can do to help you 'warm up’ to us?” 

“Honestly? Mark was wrong, I'd rather you all just bend me over. I don't… I don't socialize too well. Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about, you can't help it. It's alright, sorry if this is a little overwhelming,” Aaron told him, sitting on the other side of him. He liked Nick and Aaron, liked that they were being kind and that they were picking up the slack that Nathan lacked in conversation skills.

Tommy was kind of hovering near the couch, not sitting down but not moving away. Derek was standing a little farther back, obviously a little overwhelmed himself. 

Nathan didn't want to talk anymore. He wasn't good at it, and all it had done so far was make him feel awkward. “Well. Introductions are out of the way; who's going first?”

Nick laughed a little. “Guess you weren't joking then.”

Jefferson stood up from the chair he'd taken a seat in. “I'll go get lube. I'll be back.”

Tommy shrugged. “I'll go first, if that's okay with everyone.”

Nobody seemed to have any problems with that, and soon enough, Jefferson was back with a big bottle of lubricant. 

Nathan glanced over at him, a little unsure. “So should I… get undressed, or…?”

Aaron put a reassuring hand on Nathan's back. “If you want to. Whatever makes you most comfortable.”

“I… okay.” Nathan thought that if he got undressed, he might just slip into his submissive headspace and stop worrying so much about socializing. So he stood up and shrugged off his jacket, pulled off his shirt. The Santa hat fell to the floor with it, and then he pulled off his pants and boxers. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, and he was right; he liked this much better when he was naked, ironically felt less self-conscious. 

Jefferson, being a good host, came through and picked up Nathan's clothes and moved them out of the way.

Aaron leaned back a little on the couch, tilting his head to stare at Nathan's ass. “Is that… do you have a butt plug in?”

“I… yeah. I thought I'd need to stretch myself before I came so I put a plug in to keep me stretched.”

Aaron gave a low whistle. “That's really hot. Can I pull it out?” 

Nathan looked up and noticed Derek looking over at him with clear interest on his face. “C’mon, dude, come join the party.” He looked over at Aaron, then gestured to Derek. “Let him pull it out.” He turned his head back to Derek. Raised an eyebrow, gave him this sultry look. He'd made it his mission to get this guy to be all over him like the rest of the guys practically were. It didn't seem like that was far off, either, the way he was staring. “You want to?” 

“I, uh… yeah. Sure.” So Derek came closer, and now that Nathan was slipping into submissiveness, he was much more shameless. So he crawled back onto the couch and stuck his ass in the air, pretty damn close to Nick's face, and Nick swore, couldn't help but stare. Derek stood in front of the couch, then took ahold of the plug. Pulled it out nice and slow, and all of the men were gathered around to watch it pull out, to watch Nathan's hole stretch around it. Kind of weird they all seemed to have the same fixation on watching his hole stretch that Jefferson did, but that was just fine with him; he loved the attention.

“Do I get to fuck you now? Holy shit.” Tommy was still staring. But then, so was everyone else. He was the party's human fleshlight, after all. 

“Been waiting since you guys rang the doorbell for one of you to bend me over. Come on, let's get started.”

Nick and Aaron got up off the couch so Nathan could lay down, and Tommy could fuck him there. “Actually I kind of like missionary, can we do that?”

“Hey, sure, whatever you want, man.” So Nathan rolled onto his back and Tommy didn't even bother taking off his pants, just unbuttoned his fly and pulled his dick out. Tommy grabbed for the lube, slicked himself up. Then pushed at the backs of Nathan's thighs, was about to push in, but Nathan grunted and put his foot on Tommy's belly. “Whoa there, dude. Where's your condom?”

“What? Mark said we wouldn't need them...”

“He had us all get tested first. We’re clean,” Aaron said, hoping to clear up Nathan's confusion.

Nathan rolled his eyes. “Of course he did. Okay, whatever. Go on then.”

So Tommy wasted no time pushing into Nathan, slid his cock in at a steady pace, then started rocking his hips. Nathan was much more fond of this than sitting around talking; this he knew, this was comfortable. 

Tommy was obviously the most eager of all the men, since he'd very quickly asked about going first. His eagerness showed in the way he fucked too, started off faster than most people did, was already thrusting so hard into Nathan, and Nathan would be lying if he said he didn't love it. 

Nathan let out this little whine, and that seemed to get everyone's attention, because the conversion from the other men had quietened down. 

“Holy fuck,” he heard someone whisper, couldn't tell who, didn't know their voices well enough.

But Nathan was quite the exhibitionist, so he did it again, this time just for show. Turned his head and met Nick's eyes and bit his lip, and Derek had to be blushing, because he was suddenly very interested in starting at his feet.

Tommy leaned over him, held himself up by pressing a hand against Nathan's shoulder, started rocking in even harder, faster. Nathan groaned, leaned his head back, and Tommy took the opportunity to kiss his neck. 

Nathan vaguely registered Jefferson asking if anyone wanted a drink, but it was pretty hard to concentrate with a guy fucking into him and trailing kisses up and down his neck. Nathan let his eyes close, curled his toes because Tommy had changed angles and was rubbing against his prostate. Maybe he'd need that cockring after all…

“Do we get to cum inside him?” 

“God, I hope so.”

Nathan let out a shaky breath at the thought. He wanted all of them to cum inside him, he wanted to fucking _overflow_. Nathan arched his back up off the couch, met Tommy's thrusting. Clenched around Tommy's dick, and Tommy cursed, asked him to do it again.

So Nathan did, bucked his hips up and clenched his hole, kept doing that, over and over for a few moments. And suddenly he felt Tommy’s thrusting become a little more desperate, somehow even more hurried, and then he was coming inside Nathan with a loud groan.

“Fuck...” Tommy took a minute to catch his breath, ran a hand over Nathan's chest. He was panting, red-faced, and he leaned down to give Nathan a kiss.

Then, he pulled out. Tucked himself back into his pants, and got off the couch, leaving Nathan wholly unsatisfied because he hadn't gotten to cum. And because the guy hadn’t lasted long at all; Nathan was sorely disappointed in the man.

But that was just fine, because he'd be replaced soon enough, and Nathan had four more dicks to take before the night was over, and before he was _allowed_ to cum. He just hoped the rest of them were better at fucking him than Tommy had been.

Nathan put his feet back down on the couch after Tommy had gotten out of the way, then looked over at the rest of the men. Sat up for a minute to grab the cockring, slid it on and pushed it down to the base of his dick, then laid back down. “So, who’s next?” 

Aaron took a step forward first, looked around to see if anyone would argue, then went over to the couch. Ran his hand up Nathan's belly to his chest, and Nathan arched into the touch. 

“Lord, sweetheart, you've got a pretty face.”

Nathan smirked up at him, raised an eyebrow. “My face isn't really what I was hoping you'd focus on.”

“Course not. But I'd sure like to see it; wanna ride me?”

“ _Hell_ yeah.” Nathan sat back up, let Aaron get situated on the couch, then Nathan straddled his lap. He reached down and unbuttoned Aaron's pants, pulled down the zipper, then just shamelessly reached in and pulled out his dick. Nathan lowered himself, rubbed the crack of his ass against Aaron's dick. “Go on, get the lube so I can sit on it.”

Aaron leaned forward, grabbed for the lube, and Nathan held onto him so he wouldn't fall right off his lap. Aaron poured lube onto his hand and slicked himself up, and Nathan immediately sat all the way down on it, leaned back his head and sighed like he was relieved.

“Fuck. You really like that, huh?” 

Nathan didn't answer, just raised his hips up and just let himself fall back down onto Aaron's cock, making them both moan. Aaron put his hands on Nathan's hips, then just sat back and _watched_. And Nathan was fine with that, he loved riding, so he rolled his hips, pushing Aaron's cock right up against his prostate.

And Aaron didn’t say anything about it for a while, just let Nathan go at his own pace, watched that cute face of his, but after a while, he seemed like he just wasn’t getting enough friction, seemed like he _needed_ more, and he made this low, desperate sound.

“Honey, you're gonna have to go faster than that to--”

Nathan cut him off with a kiss, kept moving his hips so _slowly_. “You asked me to ride you. I’ll ride you however I want.”

For some reason, Aaron seemed to love Nathan being assertive, because he made this quiet groaning sound that Nathan just barely caught. “Shit. Okay, fuck. Whatever you want.”

Nathan kissed him again, lifted up his hips again, almost painfully slow, then decided to give Aaron what he wanted, dropped back onto his cock quick and fast, and he didn't slow down this time, just bounced up and down on Aaron's dick, and Aaron just couldn't help all the moaning he was doing. This boy just felt _so good_ and he kept slapping back down onto Aaron's lap over and over and making these tiny little gasps and whines. He was every bit as gorgeous as Mark had promised he'd be; he had his eyebrows pulled together, eyes half-lidded, bottom lip between his teeth. And he had his head back, neck exposed, and Aaron couldn't resist leaning forward to bite and lick at his neck, then down to his collarbone. 

Nathan sat all the way down on Aaron's dick. Wiggled his hips around, using his cock to massage his prostate again. Then he lifted back up and slammed down again, gasped, made Aaron curse and hold tighter onto his hips. 

“C'mon sweetheart, I gotta cum, just a little more?” 

Nathan put his hands on Aaron's shoulders, used him as leverage so he could easily pull himself up and sit back down, and he arched his back, rolled his hips down onto Aaron's dick over and over. 

Nathan had started panting, pressed his face against Aaron's neck, breath gusting over Aaron's skin. Aaron put his hands on Nathan's ass, squeezed, then gave his ass a little slap on impulse. 

He'd half expected Nathan to get upset, but instead he groaned, moved his hips faster, started making this cute little _ah, ah!_ sound every time he slapped back down against Aaron's lap. 

Aaron gasped, moaned, dug his fingernails into Nathan's ass and came inside him. Nathan groaned at the feeling, loved being filled up, and when he lifted up, cum was spilling out of him, over his ass cheeks and down the insides of his thighs. 

“Christ, sweetheart.”

Nathan leaned in to kiss him again, to keep him from talking more. He _did_ like being called _sweetheart_ , Mark never called him any pet names, but he definitely wanted less talking and more making out. 

When the kiss broke, he looked over his shoulder at the other men, who had just been watching the whole time. 

“Well?” Nathan leaned forward, arched his back, pressed his chest against Aaron, stuck his ass up in the air. “Who’s going next?”

Nick patted Derek on the back. “You can go first.”

Derek's face turned red, and he stared down at the ground again. “A-are you sure?”

“Yeah, come on, you've been tense and shy since we got here. Have fun.” 

Derek looked around, like he wasn't sure. Looked to Jefferson like he was waiting for permission, but then he remembered that's what this whole thing was _for_. So he took in a shaky breath and went over to the couch, hesitantly put his hand on Nathan's back.

Aaron patted Nathan's cheek. “Hey, lemme up, sweetheart. My turn’s up.” 

So Nathan crawled off of Aaron's lap, let him get up and move out of the way. Then Nathan laid down on his back, pulled his knees up to his chest. “Don't be shy. C’mon, dude, you can fuck me.”

“Right, I… sorry, I've never done anything like… _this_ before. People watching makes me nervous…”

Nathan smiled at him. Reached out and took Derek's hand, pulled it down to his crotch and bucked his hips up against Derek's hand. “Don't be nervous. It's okay.” 

Derek's face was still all red, but he gave a short nod. “I… okay…” He rubbed his hand down against Nathan's dick, watched his face, then crawled up onto the couch. “So, I just… you want me to just push in? No foreplay, or--?”

Nathan smiled again. He'd never been with anyone so shy about sex, and he kind of thought it was a little endearing. “It's up to you. C'mere, come kiss me.”

Derek crawled on top of Nathan, then leaned down to kiss him. He seemed to physically relax, wasn't so tensed up anymore, and Nathan ran a hand along his chest. It kind of seemed like he needed permission before he would do anything, like he was more comfortable that way. Nathan was more than willing to help out.

“That help at all?”

“I think so…”

“Okay. Then kiss me again.”

So Derek did, pressed his lips against Nathan’s, kissed him a little harder this time.

Nathan took his hand again, pressed it against his chest, then guided it down farther. He broke the kiss, nipped at Derek's lips. “C’mon, touch me. Please?”

Derek nodded, wrapped his fingers around Nathan's cock and started stroking, slow and lazy. Nathan let out a quiet, pleasured breath, happy to have the friction even if he couldn't cum yet.

Derek's other hand went to rub against the bulge in his own pants. He gasped quietly, bucked his hips forward. Looked hesitant, like he wanted to keep going, but was a little too nervous.

“You can fuck me whenever you want, you know.”

“Right… Sorry, okay.” Derek unbuttoned his pants, pulled down the zipper, then pulled his dick out. His face was completely red, but he didn't stop this time, just reached for the lube and spread it all over his cock.

He put the bottle back down, then put a hand on Nathan's hip. Pressed right up against Nathan's hole, then started pushing in, blushing the whole time. 

Nathan sighed contentedly, hooked his legs around Derek's waist. “There you go. Not so bad, right?”

Derek tried to cover up his red face with one of his hands. “I'm still embarrassed… Does it feel okay?”

“Feels nice. Don't worry so much, it's a party… uh, kind of. Just have a good time.”

Derek apparently decided Nathan was right, because he started moving his hips, pulling out and slowly pushing back in. He put a hand on Nathan's belly, hesitant to touch at first, but seemed to remember that Nathan said _just have a good time_ , and started running his hand up to Nathan's chest. Nathan arched into the touch, closed his eyes. He didn't mind the change of pace at all; as much as he loved a quick, rough fuck, he could appreciate the way Derek was slowly pushing in over and over, the way Nathan could feel himself stretch open around his dick. 

Nathan reached up, put a hand on the back of Derek's neck, and gently pulled him down for another kiss. 

This felt… strangely intimate for sex with a stranger. But Nathan found he liked it, liked reassuring Derek, liked how Derek seemed so averse to just using him to get off like everyone else did. Honestly, Nathan loved feeling used, loved being well-fucked and feeling like he was just a hole to fuck when he was having sex with random men, but the gentleness of this round wasn't unpleasant.

The kiss broke, and Derek looked down at Nathan, ran a hand over his cheek. “You're so pretty, Nathan,” he said, and it sounded so sincere. Not like meaningless sex-talk, he sounded like he'd meant it, and the soft, honest way he’d said it made Nathan blush. 

“I… uh… thank you.”

Derek cut off further conversation by kissing him again, and picking up the pace of his thrusting just barely. 

Nathan made a little sound into Derek's mouth, deepened the kiss. Pushed his hand up under Derek's shirt and trailed his hand up to touch Derek's chest. 

Derek broke the kiss again. “Can I… can I fuck you harder?”

Nathan nodded, just a little too eager. No matter how much he liked slower thrusting, he'd always prefer a good, hard fuck. “Yeah, yeah, ‘course. Please?”

Derek laughed softly. “Sorry I started off so slow.”

“S’okay. It was nice.”

Without any further discussion, Derek thrusted in, much harder this time, and Nathan made a surprised, pleasured little yelp. 

“ _Yeah_. Keep doing that.”

So Derek did, didn't slow down, kept thrusting in hard and fast. Nathan wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to, or because Nathan had asked, but he liked it much better this way. 

Derek kissed him again, and Nathan moaned into his mouth. Wrapped his arms around him, dug his fingernails into Derek's back. Derek gasped, thrusted in even harder, made Nathan groan and squeeze his eyes shut. 

Derek's hands went to push on the back of Nathan's thighs, shoved them up towards Nathan's chest so he could fuck at a better angle. Then just didn't hold back at all, thrusted as hard and fast as he could. Nathan almost screamed it felt so good, and Derek only lasted a few more moments before he was gasping and coming inside of Nathan. 

And as soon as he finished, Derek's face went bright red, shyness creeping back in now that he wasn't too horny for it to register.

“You okay?” 

Derek nodded. “Just. A little tired. Little embarrassed.”

Nathan smiled up at him, tried to be comforting somehow. Put a hand on Derek's shoulder, not really sure what else to do. “Don't be, it was fun.”

Derek smiled back, ran a hand through Nathan's hair. “Yeah. Yeah, it was. Thanks... for being patient with me. It… I guess it took me a little while to get going…”

“Definitely worth the wait though.”

Derek grinned, blushed again. “I… thanks. I think?” He leaned down, gave Nathan another kiss, then pulled out and got up off the couch.

Nathan put his legs back down, turned his head to look at the last of Jefferson's friends. Nick was talking with Derek now, trying to keep him from getting too self conscious about having sex in front of everyone, but he kept glancing over at Nathan. 

Nathan wasn't paying attention to what was said, but Nick clapped his hand down on Derek's shoulder, then smiled and started towards the couch.

And Nick was the opposite of Derek, not at all shy, put his hand on Nathan's stomach and ran his hand up to his chest. “Glad it's my turn, I've been looking forward to it. You look so damn pretty getting fucked, you know that?”

Nathan didn't answer, just smirked and arched into the touch. 

“Turn over for me, huh?”

Nathan didn't argue at all; he loved being fucked from behind. So he rolled over onto his stomach and arched his back, pushed his ass up into the air. 

Nick ran his hand over Nathan's ass, squeezed. Crawled onto the couch and grabbed his hips, pulled Nathan back against him, pushed his crotch up against Nathan's ass. Nathan groaned, almost couldn't wait, and Nick apparently wasn't going to make him, because he was already reaching down to unzip his pants. Didn't waste any time pulling his dick out, slid it along the crack of Nathan’s ass.

Nathan pushed his hips back, grinding back against Nick’s cock. Nick was grabbing for the lube with one hand, had his other on Nathan’s hip. He slicked himself up, slapped Nathan’s ass with his free hand. Nathan shouted, pressed his face against the couch cushion. 

“You’re such a slut, aren’t you? You have to be to lay here and let us all line up to fuck you.”

Nathan didn’t answer, just let out this quiet little whine. He loved being called a slut, loved being degraded during sex. So, yeah, this round was going to be a lot of fun.

Without any further conversation, Nick just started pushing right in, groaned at how easily Nathan’s little hole just opened right up for him, all fucked out and well-used. “I bet you feel real good when you’re tight, too, but this?” Nick put his hand on Nathan’s ass, ran it up to push down on Nathan’s shoulder, pinning him there. “This feels so good. Christ, you’re so full in here, you got cum dripping down your ass, do you feel that?” Nick pulled back out almost all the way, then slowly slid back in, loving the slick slide of his cock through all that cum. 

Nathan nodded, rested his cheek against the couch cushion, closed his eyes. Yeah, he felt it, and god it felt nice, he loved being so fucking full and he wasn’t even done yet. He felt Nick run a finger up his perineum, then felt Nick shift above him, felt a wet, sticky finger press up against his lips.

“Open up, baby boy.”

Nathan moaned. Parted his lips and sucked the finger into his mouth, licked the cum off of it.

“There you go. Good. Jesus, you’re pretty. Open your eyes, baby.”

So Nathan did, looked up at him over his shoulder with those gorgeous blue eyes, pupils blown with arousal, lips still parted and slick with spit.

“Yeah. _Yeah_ , look so good, look at you.” Nick slid his dick out almost all the way, then grabbed Nathan’s hips, yanked him back onto his cock. Nathan shouted, raised up onto his elbows and leaned his head back. Nick started rolling his hips, slow at first, gradually getting harder, faster. One of his hands went to grab Nathan by the hair, jerked his head back even further by pulling hard. Nathan whimpered, had his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes half-lidded.

Nick started really fucking into him, hips slapping hard against Nathan’s ass, and, christ, Nathan needed to cum _so bad_ , but he couldn’t without permission, fuck, _fuck_. Nathan lifted his gaze, found Mark across the room. Met his eyes.

And Mark was leaning up against the wall just across the room, just watching. Had a drink in his hand and a bulge in his pants that he was, for whatever reason, completely ignoring. And something about Mark watching him like this, watching him get fucked from behind by another man, watching him be just absolutely taken apart by someone else was pretty fucking hot, and Nathan couldn’t help but groan.

Nathan had to hang his head, or he’d cum right then, cockring or not. Still, he loved knowing Mark was watching him, suddenly hoped he looked good, hoped Mark thought he looked hot with his mouth hanging open and his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.

Apparently Nick was on the same page, because he leaned down, pressed his back against Nathan’s, brushed his lips right up against Nathan’s ear. “Look at Mark. God, he loves watching you. I can see why, you’re so fuckin’ pretty, baby boy.” Nathan moaned, and Nick bit at his ear, then kissed down his neck. Then straightened back up and yanked Nathan by his hair again, made him yelp, held him in place with a hand on his hip and fucked into him as hard and fast as he could. He slapped Nathan’s ass again, and Nathan hissed and moaned, arched his back, and suddenly Nick had both hands on his hips, holding him in place and coming inside of him with a loud groan.

Nick hadn’t even caught his breath before Jefferson had put his drink down and started over towards the couch. He put a thumb on Nathan’s bottom lip, and Nathan parted his lips obediently. “Having fun?”

Nathan looked up at him with this smug look on his face, one eyebrow raised. “Jealous?”

“No. I told you I can share for a night.”

“You sure _look_ jealous, old man.”

Nick was laughing softly when he pulled out and got off the couch. “He always try to get you riled up?”

Jefferson put his hand on Nathan’s cheek, ran it up to tangle in Nathan’s hair. Pulled, hard enough to tilt his head to the side. “Every time.”

Nick just laughed again, moved out of the way. Jefferson took his spot, ran a hand up Nathan’s back, and Nathan was almost relieved to have Mark touching him. As much as he loved trying out different partners, he’d always love it best when it was Mark.

Mark put his hands on Nathan’s ass, spread the cheeks apart. Leaned down and ran his tongue from Nathan’s balls up to his asshole, licking up some of the cum that had spilled out. 

Nathan made a breathy little whine, reached back and put his hand on Jefferson’s head, pressed his ass back against Jefferson’s face. Jefferson kissed and sucked, then lowered his head to lick cum off of the inside of Nathan’s thighs. 

“God, Mark, I--please? I’ve needed to cum for so long. _Please_?”

Jefferson licked Nathan’s hole one last time, then raised up, squeezed his ass again. “Please what?”

Nathan let out a shaky breath, glanced over at the others, suddenly overcome with nerves. He’d never been allowed to say it in front of anyone, and now he was practically being commanded to. “Please, daddy.”

Nathan wasn’t sure who, but he heard a whispered, “Holy fuck,” from someone, and a quiet groan from someone else.

“Good. But no. You cum when I tell you to, understand?”

Nathan sighed, but nodded, obedient. He’d be good, he’d done so well so far, he wasn’t going to disappoint now. 

And, thankfully, Mark was already slicking himself up, so he hoped he wouldn’t have to wait too long. But he was so fucking _close_ after Nick’s turn, felt like he could just explode, needed to cum so _bad_. But he had to wait, he _had_ to, he had to be good.

And then Mark was pushing in, gripping his hips, just started thrusting in as soon as his cock was in, hard and fast, and Nathan shouted, started trembling, he was so, so _close_. He let out a choked-off little sob, had tears starting to roll down his cheeks, he needed it so bad, Jefferson’s dick in him felt so fucking _good_.

“Why don’t you beg me for it?”

Nathan made a pitiful little gasping noise. “Please, pleaseplease _please_ let me cum.”

“You can do better than that.” Jefferson thrusted in even harder, made Nathan practically scream, then just kept it up, fucking into him with these brutal thrusts, and Nathan just couldn’t help it, felt so good, he started just _sobbing_.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , please, please daddy, I need to cum. _Please_.”

Jefferson just loved when Nathan begged, loved when he cried and pleaded and _whimpered_. And he’d been so good tonight, Jefferson had to admit, so he wouldn’t make him wait too much longer; he wasn’t _that_ cruel. But he was going to get off first, Nathan could wait just a little bit longer, and Jefferson grabbed his hips, just started jerking Nathan’s skinny little ass back against him with every thrust, made Nathan moan every time his hips slapped against Nathan’s ass. Then his thrusting slowed down a little, he groaned, low and quiet, and came inside of Nathan.

Nathan whined again, was still just a _wreck_ , was making pitiful little gasps and sobs. So Jefferson took pity on him, pushed the cockring up and off of his dick, then stroked Nathan’s cock just once before Nathan was jerking his hips forward, making this choked-off scream, and coming all over Jefferson’s hand and the couch.

Nathan didn’t think he could hold himself up anymore, just lowered himself down onto the couch, not caring that he was smearing cum all over the cushion and his belly. And Jefferson pulled out, leaned over to kiss Nathan’s spine. “Doing okay?”

Nathan didn’t trust his voice just then, instead just nodded, made these little sharp gasping sounds, trying to stop crying. 

And apparently Nick knew what was needed, because he went back over to the couch, ran a hand through Nathan’s hair. “Can I sit?” 

Nathan nodded again, tried to push himself up to get out of the way, but Nick just let him lay across his lap when he got seated. Jefferson was still kissing up Nathan’s back, over his shoulders, quietly shushing him in this soft, warm voice, and Nick was gently running his fingers through Nathan’s hair. Tenderness from Jefferson was a rare thing, but welcome, and having two men be gentle with him felt nice.

“You did good tonight, baby boy, you did so good. You sure you’re okay?”

Nathan nodded again, wiped at his eyes. His face was all red and puffy from crying, but Nick didn’t seem to care, just bent down and pressed a little kiss to his forehead.

The other men had wandered over closer to the couch, watching with concern on their faces. “He okay?” Aaron asked.

Jefferson paused his kissing, gently ran his hand along Nathan’s back instead. “He’ll be okay, just give him a minute.”

“Orgasm denial can get pretty intense,” Nick agreed. “Get a little overwhelmed there, baby?”

Nathan’s voice was pathetically small sounding, but he got a word out. “Yeah.”

Nick ran his thumb over Nathan’s cheek, wiping away a few more tears. And Nick and Jefferson spent quite a while just touching him, trying to soothe him, giving him kisses and murmuring to him until he finally stopped crying and could speak again. 

And once he could think straight again, when he was just laying there basking in all the soft affection, Nathan decided this was, without a doubt, the best Christmas party he’d ever been to.


End file.
